


Sharing Interests

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine meets Mario Kart, F/M, Jeremy and Chrsitine share interests, Results are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: Christine thinks that she and Jeremy should try to share more personal interests. Jeremy can't think of anything until Michael steps in.





	Sharing Interests

After they had graduated Jeremy and Christine had made an effort to indulge in each others interests. They had dedicated a lot of time to seeing local plays, occasionally even dragging Rich and Jake or Brooke and Chloe along to double date, or watching movie versions of some of the more popular plays. As fun as those nights were, Christine knew that to progress their relationship they would have to expand their horizons.

Around sophomore year of college Christine started getting into photography. Like  _ really  _ into it. The process of sharing interests began with this. She would often use Jeremy as the subject of her photos, which lead to Jeremy gaining her interest. He wasn't so much into taking photos, but he loved to see what Christine could create, there was always some undefinable aspect of them that made him think of her. 

Recently though Christine had insisted on indulging in one of Jeremy's interests. At first he couldn't think of anything they didn't already share, but when he brought it up to Michael after a trip to 7/11 Michael suggested, “That's easy. Invite her to Weekend Game Night.”

“Of course! That's- I mean- wait, you're cool with it?” 

Michael nodded, “Christine's awesome! Besides, if she thinks it'll help you guys I'm all for it.”

Jeremy sighed relieved, “Thanks Michael, you're the best.” Michael gave a look that seemed to say ‘Did you expect anything less?’ as he took a sip from his slushie.

That's how, on Saturday night, Christine ended up joining the two in a tradition that was almost as old as their friendship. Except, traffic had started to fill up and she was taking a bit longer to arrive at Michael's than the others. So Jeremy and Michael decided to pick out some games to ease her into the experience. When they were done and she still hadn't arrived they decided to kill time by busting out the Nintendo 64 burning through a few rounds of Mario Kart. 

After about half a cup as completed Christine came rushing down the stairs apologizing for running late. They assured her it was fine as Jeremy moved to turn the console off and Michael to grab the prechosen games. “You guys don't have to stop. I'll just play this one.” Christine offered.

“It's fine, we can just-” Jeremy began.

“Trust me, I can slip right in. Like I was here the whole time.” She insisted with a smile. Jeremy gave Michael a questioning look, to which Michael responded with a shrug. So they gave her a third controller and began a new cup.

The first lap was spent coaching her on movement, items, rules, etc. Lap 2 she seemed to pick up on things on her own. At first Michael and Jeremy tried to keep close to her and fend off the other karts, but after a while they were trying to keep up with her. By the second track she was on parr with both of them and it was real competition. By the third track Christine had started getting  **really** into it. “Shit. Oh I am  **coming after** you, Yoshi. Damn it! Michael I swear if that was your red shell-yes!” 

Neither if them could tell where this was coming from but it was great. They each made the top 3 by the end of the night. The rest of the night was spent on rematches. Christine got invited to a lot more game nights after that.


End file.
